The History of Magno - 1st Saga
by victor.hsbo
Summary: This is a story of Victor Oliveira, an 18-years-old boy that gains powers after an accident and decides to use them to save the world from evil. This is the first saga of his story: his origin, how did he got his powers, the beggining of his career and his first encounter with his archenemy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

1st Saga: Where Everything Begins – The Origin of Magno

Chapter 1: The International Exhibition of Inventions

April 17th, 2013. In Boulder City, Nevada, U.S.A. …

It was 6:00 A.M. . An alarm clock started ringing at the bedroom of a modest house in the south part of the city. The house's owner was immediately woken up by its lousy sound and turned it off a bit angrily. After all, no one likes to be woken up so early! He was even mumbling a bit because of that.

The owner's name was Victor Oliveira, an 18 years-old promising machinery student and inventor. Actually he's Brazilian, but he managed to get a exchange scholarship at the College of Southern Nevada, in Las Vegas, after graduating at High School and his Mechanic Course, both in Brazil. He is 1,80 m (5,91 ft) tall and weighs 95 kg (209,44 lb), but he's not fat, just a bit chubby because he's tall. But he's really strong, being even a bit muscular beneath his chubby body! He has white skin, dark blond hair and brown eyes. He's a nice, kind and caring guy, despite his tough exterior, although he's quite a hothead sometimes. He's working on it, though.

Victor: (sigh) This event NEEDED to be so early!?

He was all complaining because he was playing the early bird, but in the end he knew all of this would worth it. And why is that? Because today would happen the event he was looking forward to participate since he was a child: The International Exhibition of Inventions! Victor, happy that he finally managed to participate, was even on his head on the clouds thinking about that…

Victor: (thinking) Finally, today is the day! The day when I'll rise and shine! I'm ready for everything! I'll show the whole world what I'm capable of.

But then he slapped himself mentally, 'cause he knew that there was no time to daydream: He had to get ready for the exhibition now! If he continued "acting slow" like that, he would be late, and all his dreams would be flushed away!

He thought about getting his machine ready before taking his shower. He took off the sheet that was on top of it and stopped to contemplate his great invention for a little bit: It was a complex machine that was just 1 meter tall, but it was also as double as large as Victor! On top of it, there was a thing that looked like a metal bowl surrounded by electric cables and wires. It was a Magnetic Energy Generator, that used magnetic energy to power up other machines. Victor thought it could help various nations by offering an renewable power source, much more potent and less poluting than the petroleum and the other stuff related to it. He even gave a few pats of confidence in his beloved invention as he was putting it on the back of the car, very proud of himself.

With Stage 1 done, now it was time to jump to Stage 2: Getting himself ready. As he was making his way to the bathroom with his towel, he looked at his bookshelf on the living room. There was a photo on it. One that was so special for Victor that even made him cry a little: It was a photo of him beside his parents, Serge and Christy Oliveira. It was the night before going on his exchange trip, one week ago...

Flashback:

_April 10__th__, in Riachuelo, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil..._

_Victor's father's part of the family was throwing a family reunion party. It was like a tradition for them. But this time there was a special reason for it: Victor's victory! He was finally fulfilling his long life dream! He was so happy he couldn't even speak, and his parents weren't less happy! In fact, they thought they would explode for so much happiness! Serge was petting his son's head, very proud of him, and Christy kissed Victor's cheek and hugged him tight!_

_Serge: You make very proud of you, you know that?_

_Victor: (sobbing) Thanks, dad._

_Christy: Be careful there, ok? We can't live without you, our precious creamy puddin'! _

_Serge: That's right! Watch out where you're going and who's beside you!_

_Victor: Thank you, guys. I can't live without you too. But don't need to worry. When I return, I'll be exactly the same way I went: okay, safe and sound! Trust me. And besides, who taught me everything? I'll tell you who: The Best Parents There Is! With that, nothing can stop me, and don't even try to deny it! You two know it's true!_

_That one made the three of them, along with the rest of the people, laugh loudly._

_Mrs. Rodrigues (Serge's Mother): I couldn't have put it better myself! Now, come on! Cheer up, you three! The party is just getting started!_

_Victor: That was the best idea that I've heard all day! Come on, guys!_

End of Flashback

Victor: You gave your whole attention and your whole life for me all these years. Don't worry, dad. Don't worry, mom. I will not let you down. I'll make you proud! Just you wait and see!

When it was 7:00 A.M., Victor and all of his stuff were finally ready. He turned on his car and headed for the Exhibition. This year, it would be based in Las Vegas. Victor was very lucky! After all, BoulderCity was just a few miles from Las Vegas. And so it happened: He got there at 7:45 A.M., and started getting his machine and his other stuff ready for the Exhibition, that would only start at 8:30 A.M., so he had plenty of time. It took only 15 minutes for him to do all of this. When he finished, he started wondering around the place and was simply amazed with what he saw: There were all kind of gadgets and machines of many different sizes and shapes, with their respective inventors setting them up and giving them a last check-in before starting. Victor was looking blindly interested at a Robotic Project one and it's advanced prototype. He really digged robotics, and was badly looking forward to make one someday. Just then...

?: Well, well. Look who it is. This DOES bring back memories...

It was a guy talking behind Victor! And it looks like he knows him! Then a girl that was by this other guy started talking...

?: You're a bit late, you know.

These two voices were very familiar to Victor somehow. When Victor finally turned around to see who they were, he had a big surprise...

Victor: What? ... No. This must be a dream!

**-/- **

**Who are these two strange people? And why are they so familiar to Victor? Find out on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reunion

Victor was totally speechless! It couldn't be those two… could it?

Mysterious Boy: Well? Did it finally sunk in?

Victor: Roger?! C…Camille?!

Camille: (phew) It was about time you recognized us! How's it going, Victor?

It really WERE those two! They were no one less than Roger Willians and Camille Miller, Victor's oldest and best friends! He hasn't seen these two since they separated before they entered High School, about 3 years ago…

Flashback:

_December 13__th__, in front of Pedro II School, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil…_

_It was at the end of their last day together…_

_Victor: Well, it is time, isn't it?_

_Roger: Yeah…_

_Camille: Unfortunately…_

_Victor: Today's the last day. We'll finally separate from each other, each one of us going to different schools, following its own path…_

_Roger: Yeah, and to think it all started here, at kindergarten…_

_Camille: We thought it would never end back then._

_Victor: (tsc) Well, the magic has to end one day, hasn't it?_

_The silence was in the air. None of them could say anything. It had all ended! They just said goodbye to each other and walked away, each one to its own way and path. Victor was really sad, and so were the other two, but he was hoping he would find them again. Someday. Somewhere._

End of Flashback

Victor hugged the two friends really tight. He almost couldn't believe it was happening! He reunited with the two people that he was missing the most over the years!

Roger: uff... Okay, Victor... It's g-good to s-s-see you too...!

Camille: ugh… Yeah… Can't... breath!

Victor realized he was hugging them so tight that he was squeezing the air out of them! He let them go immediately.

Victor: Oops! My bad! Sorry, guys! But I just couldn't help myself! It has been a long time since I saw you for the last time! I really missed you!

Roger: I know, dude. I missed you all too.

Camille: Yeah, I really missed you as well…

Victor: But now we're all here! United, again! And nothing will split us up anymore!

Roger: That's the Victor I know! Always putting us in good mood!

Camille: :) (thinking) Yes, he hasn't changed a bit…

Victor then stopped to see how their friends have changed: Roger was now an 1.75 meters tall young man. He still had his brown eyes and hair, as well his black eyes and white skin, but it was his body that changed drastically since the last time Victor saw him: He was as chubby as Victor before, but now he was only half as large and a bit more muscular! He definitely has been working out in these 3 years past!

Victor: Wow, Roger! You've been on the gym or something? You've changed a lot!

Roger: Actually, I have. I went to the Marine School, you know. I had to really work out to stay there!

Victor: Heh. Figures. They have their reputation after all.

But it was Camille that got his full attention: She was absolutely stunning! Her curves were better defined and delicated, and her body was even more beautiful than last time, signs of an all grown-up Brazilian lady! And it was not only that! Her ebony eyes and hair, along with her brown-as-coffee skin, made the final touch, turning her into an perfect combination of beauty and gracefulness! Victor was looking at her for 5 minutes before coming back to his senses.

Victor: Ah, well… You really changed a lot, Camille…!

Camille: Oh! Well…thanks! Heheh…

Victor was blushing like mad! Roger say that, and he knew the reason: Victor liked Camille. A lot. And it was since a long time ago. Anyone could have figured it out. Victor was really emotive, although he tries to be rational to hide his emotions. Roger was really smart, so he figured it out easy.

But Roger saw something that made him really surprised: Camille was looking at Victor with wide eyes, blushing as well!

Roger: (thinking) This could only mean one thing: Camille likes Victor as well! I knew it all along! That's why she was looking at him so sad back in that day when we splitted up!

Roger figured it out right. Camille really liked Victor. She saw in him everything a woman could ever want in a man: He had a beautiful face and body, was very smart, very acting and had a golden heart that anyone could clearly see. After five minutes of seeing him, she stopped daydreaming and set herself straight into reality, both in body and mind. She was saved by Victor, who was trying to change the subject.

Victor: Well… If you are here, so you have followed our collective dream of the mechanics too, right?

Roger and Camille: You bet!

Victor: Great! So, what did you construct?

Roger was the first to talk.

Roger: I've built an energy generation machine.

Victor and Camille: What?! You too?!

The three of them looked at each other, totally perplexed!

Victor, Roger and Camille: What is your power source?

They looked at each other again.

Victor: Magnetic.

Roger: Thermal.

Camille: Electric.

Victor: (phew) Thank goodness!

The trio of friends then started to laugh a lot together. That was really funny!

But then someone spoiled the moment…

Mysterious Man: Ha! Your inventions are just a bad joke! They don't have any reason to be here except by spacing around!

This man had the voice so dark that Victor had no doubt about who this guy was. It was the person he was hoping to never find again…

**-/-**

**Who might be this strange individual that Victor was so unwilling to see once again? And what does he want with the trio of friends? Find out on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : An Old Rival

?: It's been a long time, huh Victor ! Did you miss me?

Victor: I knew it was you ! Who else could have such a dark speech?

It could not be a more unpleasant presence , Victor thought . That was Matthew Teylor, a longtime rival of Victor , in particular in the Course of Mechanics . He was as tall as Roger, also had white skin , black eyes and hair and had a common body. But the detail that was umbearably annoying about that guy was his feature: He was dark and rotten inside, always thinking it was the best at everything and looking down on others around him. Summing, it was not much, but he thought he was the best there was! Not to mention his cold stone heart, that was so hard , but so hard that he could kill his entire family without shedding a tear ! Victor felt disgusted with that guy , and the feeling apparently was mutual.

Matthew: Well now, Victor. What 's that? Is this how you greet me after so long ? Your family apparently did not teach you manners . But I expected no less from the likes of you.

Victor clenched his teeth and fists with hatred! He dares to speak ill of his family like that ... What a miserable person! Victor had an urge to punch that asshole until tearing the skin out of him!

Victor (breathing heavily in anger): So "Mr. Smartypaints", what was invented by you that is so special ? A machine that manufactures a super glue this to shut you filthy mouth for good? I hope so! I can smell your poison from here!

Matthew: Hunf. And I'M one here with poison, right? It was very creative, Victor, I admit . But it's not it. It's something much better. I call it the "Vacuum Aspiration Machine" : It sucks everything that's on it's way, like a black hole! Just program the machine correctly to control it's diameter, and you suck everything you want according to the black hole! It will be a success in the hands of the military! I just can't wait to see. Ha ha ha ...

Victor was scared as he spoke! Even being predictable coming from Matthew, Victor could not believe that he could have created such a terrible machine! The destructive power of that thing was huge! If the military got their hands on it, would be a chaotic and destructive arms race and may even hatch a Third World War , and the result could be the destruction of the entire planet!

Victor (angrily): You've gone nuts or something?! How could you? This machine is too dangerous! If it falls into the wrong hands, there will be chaos! YOU WILL DESTROY THE WHOLE WORLD!

Matthew (laughing evilly): Oh, do not be pessimistic, drama-queen! We never know what lies beyond a black hole... is it not?

Matthew gave a dark and evil chuckle saying that. Victor was feeling so angry and disgusted with that idiot that he could spit in his face! Matthew did not care about anything or anyone but himself!

Victor: That could only have come from a worm like you. Only someone as evil and despicable could have dedicated his lifetime to create something made just to destroy everything around it! Well, you will not get what you want ! Our projects are better than yours, because it creates new possibilities for development rather than destroy them!

Matthew (ironic): Oh, really? Well, hope you can say that when I'm rich , powerful and famous.

Matthew then noticed Roger and Camille. Matthew came close to the two and pulled them to himself.

Matthew: Gosh, Victor! Could have introduced me to your friends! Maybe they'll work for me too! Then you will be finished, contemplating my success, with no one around to confort you. It will be cool, don't you think?

Roger pushed Matthew aside.

Roger: I would never work for you, you asshole!

Matthew: That's what they all say at first.

He then looked Camille in a strange way...

Matthew (smiling): Actually, for you I have other plans, doll. Maybe when I'm the most powerful man on the planet , you'll may become my wife. It will be great.

Matthew then sniffed Camille's hair , despite her trying to keep him away. Victor clenched his fists in rage so hard that they came to bleed a little! Dare approaching Camille like that was definitely the last straw! He was itching to strangle Matthew and crush every bone in his body! In fact, Victor would really do that if not for Roger, who stopped him and said it was not worth it. Victor calmed down, but still had hungry eyes...

Camille then punched Matthew in the stomach to get rid of his hands and stood next to Roger and, especially, Victor.

Camille: Only on Saint Never, sucker!

Matthew (almost breathless): Ugh... Well, well. You are a little feisty, don't you? Good. I just love the tough ones...!

Victor (angrily): You're done here? If yes, get out of here! Now! We have no time to lose with a being so inferior as you!

Matthew: Hunf. Don't know how you can make friends being so harsh like that! Anyway, I do not even have time to waste with you, scum . In fact , there's only 15 minutes to start! So, nice to meet you two... What were your names again?

Roger (angrily): Roger...

Camille (angrily): Camille...

Matthew: Whatever. So, nice to meet you two, Roger and Camille. And Victor... it was great to see you again! Ha ha ha.

Victor : Well, I DIDN'T like seeing you again! In fact, you could be dead I would not even want to know where's your corpse!

Matthew: Thank you. The feeling is mutual. Well, it's my cue! Play with your toys! A TRUE inventor has work to do now! See ya!

Matthew has made it clear his tone of contempt and supremacy when referring to the trio of friends. Victor noticed this, and that made him even angrier! Roger and Camille were no different at all.

Roger: Victor, this guy...

Victor: It's a long story. I'll explain later.

Camille (blushing): Umm, Victor...

Victor only then realized what he was doing : he was holding the hand of Camille! He must have done that as he was telling Matthew to go away, as if he was trying to protect her from him . He quickly took off his hand, but he was still red as a tomato! Camille was also bland, but she hid that better.

Camille (embarrassed): Well... So we better hurry! We have to get ready for the Exhibition!

Victor : You're right! Wait a minute... Hey, guys! I've got an idea : Since our projects are practically the same thing , why not present them all as one thing ?

Roger: Good idea, Victor! It will be perfect!

Camille: I agree! We're gonna rock!

Victor: You can count on it! Then that big mouth monkey face will be green with envy! He will send those words down his throat!

The three of them laughed together thinking about it. However, without them knowing, Matthew was hidden there, spying on them. He had pretended to go away, but turned around. He let out a low chuckle as he was listening to the trio, and thought ...

Matthew (thinking): "Swallow my words", will I? Well then maybe I should flush this "trust" of theirs away! They'll see...


End file.
